Nevermore
by shadowkitten12
Summary: A Laughing Jackxoc story. Will be updated weekly. hopefully... M for cursing and other stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

shadowkitten: Another day another fic... None of 'em are finished either... DAMN ME!

Disclaimer: Laughing Jack belongs to the ever amazing Snuffbomb!

* * *

Lilith Johnson was pretty much normal for someone who suffered from albinism.

Her hair was white, her purple eyes and pale skin were easily damaged by sunlight, and she was considered scary-looking by people who were dubbed 'normal'. People either picked on her or pitied her, so she usually stuck to herself. She didn't know what it meant to have friends. But even though her body was weak, her spirit was strong.

She didn't care what other thought of her. All she cared about was one thing, poetry.

Lily loved to write of beautiful and mysterious things and even of hellish and twisted nightmares. Whenever she wrote poems in her leather-bound notebook, she felt at peace. Like the small book could understand her better than any human possibly could.

Once she graduated high school and moved out of her mothers house, she had moved into a small apartment several towns over from where she was born. She made money by working night shifts at restaurants and did babysitting on the side.

Tonight she was babysitting at the Neilson's again. She wasn't much fond of children, but she could tolerate them long enough to make a part time job of it. Anything to pay the bills...

However, Lily liked little Mable Neilson. She was a quiet and (oddly) well-behaved child. Plus, she wasn't afraid of Lily like most children. She thought she was pretty, and loved reading her poems, which made Lily happy.

Walking up to the Neilson's doorstep, she nearly slipped on the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Winter... Definitely _not_ my favorite season..."

Knocking on the door, she stepped back and waited. A minute later Mrs. Neilson answered Lily's knocking.

"Good evening Mrs. Neilson. I came to babysit Mable like you asked..."

"Oh dear, please come in, you look nearly frozen to death..."

"Thank you."

"She's already eaten dinner, so you won't need to worry about that. Mable! Your babysitter is here!"

A small dark head peeked from out of the living room.

"Okay mommy..."

Taking off her winter boots and thick coat at the door, she walked into the living room to see what the 5-year-old was up to.

Seeing the small pink table with two empty chairs and a tea set surrounded by stuffed animals, it was pretty obvious what she was doing.

She was currently pouring 'tea' in a small teacup to the empty chair across from her. All the while she was chatting away about how Ms. Kitty was 'dating' the purple goat plush and were planning on getting married.

Lily smiled, apparently she had an imaginary friend since her last visit.

"Hello Mable. May I join your tea party? I brought some cookies just for the occasion."

"What kind?"

"White chocolate macadamia nut and chocolate chip."

"Permission granted!"

Sitting in the seat next to the one where Mable's imaginary friend was sitting, she reached into her back pack and brought out the cookies.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Neilson announced that he and his wife would be back in a few hours.

"Good bye mommy! Bye daddy!"

After they left, Lily asked Mable about her friend.

"His name is Laughing Jack. I met him in the woods the other day. He gave me some candy, and asked if I would be his friend."

"That's nice. Where's he from?"

"...He says he's from a carnival in the woods..."

"..."

Was there any chances of there being a pedophile behind her house? No... This was the only house for miles...

Lily brushed it off. It was only an imaginary friend...

"Lily, after the tea party, can you read me one of your poems? I told Laughing Jack how pretty you write them and he said he wanted to hear one..."

"Of course."

"Yay!"

* * *

After playing a little longer, Lily grabbed her notebook from her bag and sat down on the couch. Mable sat next to her and picked a random poem from the notebook.

"This one!"

"After this we have to get you ready for bed okay?"

"M'kay."

Clearing her throat, Lily started to recite the words in a gentle voice.

'_My head is where all dark things can tread__,_

_a place that fills many with dread,_

_Amongst the darkness some light is there,_

_though it is exceedingly rare._

_Creatures meant to inspire fear_

_are ones I hold most near and dear._

_Delicate butterflies and scented flowers_

_thrive amongst the brighter towers._

_Blood-stained silks adorn the queen,_

_and she wonders what it all means._

_There is no king, just her alone._

_In this world of monochrome.'_

"Wow! That was so pretty!"

"Thank you Mable... Now it's time you got your bath."

* * *

After tucking Mable into bed, Lily picked up a book and started reading on the couch.

About 6 pages in, Lily drifted off to sleep.

She was jolted awake by a loud scream 10 minutes later.

"Mable?!"

Dashing to Mable's room, she slammed the door open.

What she saw made her vomit...

Mable's little body was ripped to shreds. Blood splatter was everywhere.

Tears started spilling down her face. Then she noticed the tall figure in the corner of her vision.

It was a black and white clown! He had jagged teeth and razor sharp claws instead of fingers.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this?!"

"Laughing Jack is my name. Killing kids is what I do lollipop." He said with a twisted smile.

"I'll see you later lollipop..."

With that he disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

* * *

That's it for now, I will try to start updating my stories weekly...


	2. Chapter 2

shadowkitten:Alright pplz, I know I said weekly, but I decided to update a tad early, so here is the newest installment in Nevermore!

GigglingFangirl: Awwwww, thanx!

JaneandAnnaShenanigans:Wow! Thank you! I will admit, LJ is pretty creepy, but that's what makes him so epic.

Disclaimer: All I own is Lily. LJ Belongs to Snuffbomb! I just like to play with him a bit...

* * *

Right after the black cloud had dissipated was the moment Mable's parents had walked through the front door.

Their reaction was chaotic. Mr Neilson grabbed Lily in a choke-hold while his wife called the cops.

Lily tried to explain her innocence, but to no avail.

So here she was a week later in the state psycho-ward. In a straight-jacket in a padded room.

She told the therapist of Laughing Jack, only to be thought of as mentally unstable.

She wasn't even allowed to have her poetry notebook...

"It's not fair... Why did this have to happen?" she said through her tears.

She thought of black and white clown who had landed her in this situation and she grew angry. She screamed out her frustrations while kicking the plush wall.

"Hey! Shut up in there!" Came the sound of the guard outside her door.

"Make me you stupid bastard!"

If they weren't going to try and help her, just condemn her to life in this white room, she would give them hell beyond reckoning!

With that the door opened, and in came Dr. Williston with a tranquilizer.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"You need to calm down Miss Johnson." He said with a lecherous grin.

"So you can do what you want with me while I'm unconscious? I think not!"

The doctor stepped closer and she kicked at him.

Her foot made contact with his jaw and sent him flying backwards.

He glared at her while spitting out some blood. She had busted his lip.

"Little bitch... I'll get you later..."

"Fuck off asshole!"

He grinned. Then he left.

She had been fighting that doctor off ever since she got here. Apparently he took advantage of the female inmates whenever he got the chance... Lily would die before letting him get to her.

That night she went without supper under Dr. Williston's 'orders'...

She hated it here.

'_**I'll see you later lollipop...**'_ came Laughing Jack's voice.

_'What had he meant?_' she wondered as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

She jolted awake at the sound of her door opening in the middle of the night.

"I'm back Miss Johnson..."

"Damn you. Take a hint! I told you to go away!"

"I don't take hints... Guard, hold her still."

In came a tall and disgustingly over-muscular man she hadn't noticed before.

She tried to fight back, but when she kicked him he wasn't even phased by it!

"Now this will only hurt a lot..." Dr. Williston said with a horrid smirk. He rammed the needle in her thigh and she hollered in pain.

Immediately she felt dizzy, she couldn't move at all!

"You can go now Herold."

The giant left leaving the door open.

"Well, this should be fun..."

Lily couldn't believe this was happening!

Wait where was that music coming from? Was the medicine making here hear things?

There it was! The sound of the song 'pop goes the weasel'...

As the doctor slid his pants off, there came a shadow from out of the corner.

Then all blacked out.

* * *

Pain coursed through her head as Lily slowly opened her eyes. Thankfully it was dark in the room. However it was freezing cold and whatever she was lying on was hard as a rock.

She rubbed her temple with her left hand. Wait... when did she get out of that straight-jacket?

Sitting up, she instantly noticed the bars of a cell of some sort. And there was an odd smell in the air. There was the sound of animals all around her, but she didn't see any...

Hold on... She was in a circus animal cage!

"About time you woke up..." came a voice in the dark. It sounded familiar...

"Who's there?!" Lily said.

A flash of lights appeared, instantly blinding her.

"It's too bright! I can't see!"

"Here."

Something landed in front of her she used one hand to search for it while the other covered her eyes.

Once she found it she instantly recognized it as some sort of glasses.

Putting them over her eyes she realized they were sunglasses.

Turning to where she had heard the voice coming from Lily saw Laughing Jack standing there.

"You?!"

"Hey there Lollipop, welcome to the Monochrome circus!"

"You... stupid clown!"

She lunged at him only to realize she was chained to the floor.

"Now now, can't have our new attraction attacking people now can we?"

* * *

I never did mention it but I wrote the poem in the previous chapter myself.

Oh, well. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

shadowkitten: Well, to those who haven't got my PMs, I have decided to update every few days instead of once a week. It's more fun that way!

To everyone who reviewed, I would like to say thank you. And I appreciate that you like my poem.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plush doll of Laughing Jack I am currently making.(which is not for sale...) Laughing Jack himself belongs to Snuffbomb. Jeff the Killer, who will appear with several other creepypatas in some chapters belongs to ClericofMadness, Sally belongs to Kiki-Hyuga, Slendy to Marble Hornets and everyone else to their respective owners. The song mentioned in this chapter (I Never Told You What I Do For A Living) belongs to My Chemical Romance. So PLEASE do NOT sue me!  
I barely get by as it is.

On with the show!

* * *

Lily's eyes widened.

"Attraction?!"

"Oh yes," said the monochrome clown. "A human like you is very rare to come by, so I have decided to add you to my show."

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"I figured that would be obvious..." came his reply.

"I won't do it!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Once a human enters our world, they can never return. Besides, thanks to me, you've been blamed with three counts of murder. And according to your pathetic human laws, that would mean a death sentence."

"What do you mean three?"

"Oh, I killed the doctor who had tranquilized you. And the stupid muscle head who came in afterwards."

"...This is all your fault..."

"You know it babe."

"You ruined my fucking life! Just so I would be one of your circus freaks?! I HATE you!"

"Oh, don't be that way lollipop. It's almost time for your first show."

"You really are dense you know, I told you I WON'T DO IT!"

"For all the trouble I went through to get you here, you most certainly will. And here's a little added incentive. Either you do the show, or I will hunt down and kill everyone you know. Whether they be a newborn child or an aging crone, it won't matter to me."

While Lily, may not have had friends, she did have family. Her mother and older sister were the only people she had left.

Lily knew when she had been beaten. In all her 21 years, she never figured she'd end up becoming an act in a twisted circus.

"Fine..."

"Excellent! Here's your costume. One of my assistants will help you. And If you try to escape, the results won't be pleasant..."

He handed a black and white outfit to a creature that looked like a wolf with goat horns and a human-like body. With that he went outside the tent and disappeared.

* * *

The outfit was ridiculous... It was too tight and all the feathers made her sneeze!

Plus the goat-wolf had gotten kinda grabby, so she kicked him in the shin.

What was she even supposed to do? She couldn't juggle or anything like that.

"This is so stupid..." As soon as the saw that Laughing Jack, she would really give him a piece of her mind.

"My, my, don't you look pretty."

Speak of the devil...

"Why the hell did you bring me here if I don't know how to do any circus tricks?"

"Don't worry. All you have to do is stand and look pretty. Maybe sing a little. You will be taught more later."

"Sing...?"

"Oh yes, even us monsters like a good song every now and then. And, if you do well, I'll give you a reward."

"Like a bed?" she said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I'm not so cruel as to not provide some bedding for my acts, i just haven't gotten one in your cage yet."

"Yet your cruel enough to kill children?" she said.

"I was under orders to kill that child. I can't help it if I enjoy my job."

"Orders?"

"Yes. If that child hadn't died, she would have grown up to become a genocidal maniac. It's our jobs to kill humans and make sure there is a balance in the scale of bad and good. You humans think you are at the top of the food chain, so someone has to keep you in check."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. Sweet little Mable was evil?

"Your lying..."

"Believe what you will, but it's the truth. You humans think your so perfect and that a child will forever stay innocent and good. You never bother to think that serial killers and rapists were once children themselves."

"..."

As much as she didn't want admit it, he had a point.

"Anyways, it's time, let's go."

* * *

Lily was nervous. She could sing pretty well, but never had she done so in public, especially in front of a group of monstrous entities. She felt like there were tiny butterflies caught in a whirlwind inside here stomach.

Besides, what was she supposed to even sing?

Stepping into the spotlight, Laughing Jack held her chains, and clearing his throat, begun to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Fellow creepypastas, tonight the Monochrome circus brings to you a new act! The albino human, Lilith!"

Jerking Lily's chains to bring her forward, she noticed all the odd and horrifying creatures in the crowd.

She was frozen in fear.

"This lovely creature here will sing for us this evening! So without further ado!"

Pushing Lily up to a microphone. He whispered,"Mess this up, and I'll feed your liver to Eyeless Jack..."

She gulped.

Mustering up whatever courage she had left she licked her lips and started singing.

"Stay out of the light  
Or the photographs that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you

Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face

Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those  
Only goes so far till you bury them  
So deep and down we go

Touched by angels though  
I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe  
I'd live this every day

Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose  
Only goes so far till you bury them  
So deep and down we go down..."

She couldn't think of much so she just picked a song by one of her favorite bands, My Chemical Romance...

Either way, when the song was over, the applause was so loud, Lily near fainted.

_'I guess monsters like MCR too...'_

* * *

When the show was over, she was brought back to her cage. Which had a mattress and black comforter in it.

There was a note on the small pillow on top.

'_A bed as promised... well done. I was hoping for something more self-written, but for now there is a gift under the pillow. Training starts tomorrow, LJ'_

"Gift?"

Moving the pillow she noticed a leather journal.

"It can't be... He found my poetry book? I thought all my possessions were burned..."

"Kem-kem excuse me miss?" came a small voice.

Turning to the voice she saw a little girl in a pink nightie, who happened to be covered in blood.

"Hello... are you...?"

"Yes, I am a creepypasta. My name is Sally."

"Oh..." she didn't look very menacing for one who killed people.

"I like your singing Miss Lilith."

"Really? Thank you..." She may be a murderer, but she was still a little girl. And for some reason, Lily couldn't find it in herself to hate her.

"What's that book you got there Miss Lilith?"

"It's my poetry Sally, and you can call me Lily."

"Ooh! You write poetry? Can you teach me?"

"If Laughing Jack will allow it..."

"Okay! I'll ask Papa Slendy to ask Uncle Offendy to ask him then. He and Mr. Laughing Jack are good friends."

"Who are Slendy and Offendy?"

"Slender man is the Marble Hornet in charge of the western part of the Under Realm. The Sexual Offender man is one of his three brothers. Slendy adopted me after I was killed by my human uncle."

"...That's... interesting..."

"Yep! Mr. Laughing Jack let's me come here whenever I want to visit. He's usually busy with his show when he's home, but sometimes he plays with me."

"Really?"

"I know he may seem a bit mean sometimes, but he has a nice side. He just doesn't show it that often..."

"..."

"Uh-oh... I got to go. I kept Jeff and Ben waiting outside. Goodbye Miss Lily."

"Goodbye Sally."

Watching her walk away, Lily thought over what the little girl had said.

'_Nice? Laughing Jack? I don't think I would put those three words in the same sentence..._'

But, holding her poetry book, she truly began to wonder.

* * *

Yay! A longer chapter! R&R plz! I need to know if this is going too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

shadowkitten: Hello hello! It's nice to see everyone again.

To GigglingFangirl and JaneAndAnnaShenanigans, I would like to say thank you for reviewing all the current chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roll 'em!

* * *

It was still dark as the night before when Lily woke up.

She had woken up because of a loud growl coming from her stomach.

_'That's right... I haven't eaten since lunch at the sanitarium...'_

"Good morning lollipop!"

"Have you come to torment me some more?"

"Actually I brought you something to eat."

The thought of food made her mouth water. But she wouldn't let him know it.

"Really? That's rather nice of you." She said with sarcasm.

"Still sore about the whole forcing you to be my new attraction thing huh?"

"Gee, what do you think?!"

"Don't worry. It's not like I decided to save you instead of letting you be raped by a creepy doctor and gave you a home instead of you living in a padded cell at some sanitarium for the rest of your life." he said with just as much sarcasm.

"Well, that is true, but it's your fault I was in that sanitarium in the first place."

"No, you were merely a victim of circumstance. You just HAPPENED to be there when I killed the child, and thus were blamed for it. It's not my fault her parents and the human law enforcement didn't believe you."

"Ugh! Can we just forget this? It's not going to change the fact that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life!"

"Well you started it."

"...Real mature..."

He began to laugh. It was high pitched and creepy, sending shivers down here spine.

"Who said I was mature?" He said after he finished.

Shaking off the odd feeling his laughter gave her, she replied, "I guess I deserved that for assuming a homicidal clown was mature in the first place..."

"Well you need to eat so we can start your training." He handed her a tray with eggs and toast on it.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to take you to the training area. Be finished by then."

* * *

Lily ate as quickly as she could, which was pretty fast considering how hungry she was.

_'Man, that feels better...'_ she thought.

Sitting in the cage with not but her thoughts, she grabbed her journal and decided to write.

_To tell the truth _

_I've had enough_

_There is no honor,_

_there is no love._

_The more I try,_

_the harder they resist._

_Truth and justice_

_No longer exist._

"Getting ready for tonight already?"

"I just felt like writing is all..."

"Well, you can finish later. It's time to start training."

"What am I training to do anyways?"

"Juggling."

"That doesn't sound too hard..."

* * *

"This is too hard!" Lily said after trying for hours to juggle three small balls in the air. She couldn't get it going for even two seconds. Laughing Jack had even taken her chains off so she could practice better.

"Keep trying." Was all the support she was getting from him.

"How do people do this?"

"Lots of practice... Your not too good at this are you? Your so hot-headed, and impatient."

"Listen you!" She said walking towards him. She failed to notice the ball she had dropped earlier was right in her path.

She tripped over it and ended up landing with her face against Laughing Jack's chest. He had his claws on her arms out of reaction.

Noticing where she was, her face turned cherry red. Her heart started pounding a mile a minute.

"And hello to you too lollipop..." Came his voice, somewhat seductive.

Instantly pushing herself off of him, she glared at him.

"As if!"

He did nothing but smirk.

Turning away from him, she picked up the ball and started trying to juggle again.

* * *

After hour upon hour of failed attempts, and nearly pulling her hair out, Lily, who hadn't said anything since crashing into Jack, asked, "Who is the Slender man?"

"...My boss."

"You have a boss?"

"He's the one who gave me the orders to kill the little girl you knew. He's a Marble Hornet."

"Sally had mentioned that... What is a Marble Hornet?"

"You've met Sally?"

"Yes. Last night after the show. She asked me to teach her poetry."

"Hn. Well a Marble Hornet is a creepypasta with infinite powers. There are only two Marble hornets every 30 million years. The current ones being Zalgo and Slender man. There powers are godlike in comparison to the average creepypasta, and they decide who the new pastas will be. When one Marble Hornet retires, one of their proxies takes their place. Understand?"

"I do but, wow... 30 million years..."

"Our ways are much different than those of humans as you will find out soon enough."

"Will I get to teach Sally then?"

"You will. Sally is very dear to Slender man. He treats her like a child he would never be able to have. So if she wants you to teach her poetry, you would have no choice."

"*gulp*"

* * *

When Sally had arrived at the Monochrome circus an hour later with a boy in a white blood-stained hoodie and Glasgow smile, who was followed by a demon dog of some sort, Lily was more than a bit nervous.

"Hello Miss Lily! I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend Jeff and his dog . Is something wrong Miss Lily?"

"Nuh-n-nuh-nothing! Nothing is wrong Sally. Why do you ask?"

"You look like your going to be sick..."

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

"Did Mr. Laughing Jack tell you about Papa Slendy?"

"He did..."

"Don't worry. Slendy isn't that mean. He only kills bad people and his future proxies."

"I see... Well it's nice to see you again. What exactly do you want to learn about poetry?"

"Everything!"

Lily smiled. It was good to see someone who was as enthusiastic about poetry as she was.

"Hey lady! How long should this take?" came the impatient voice of the boy next to Sally. He only appeared to be 14, but he scared her witless.

"You can't learn poetry in a single day."

"Ugh! This is going to take forever."

"Please Jeff? Can you stay for just a little while?" said Sally.

"...Okay..."

Lily smiled. It appeared someone had Jeff wrapped around her little finger.

"Let's see, where to begin..."

* * *

After an hour of teaching Sally about different types of poetry, Sally and Jeff headed home followed by the large dog with the creepy smile that matched his owners'.

She was somewhat tired, but she knew she had a show to do.

So after working on a song for about 20 minutes, she was brought from her writing when Laughing Jack walked up to her cage.

"The song is not quite finished yet..."

"It wouldn't matter either way. The show is canceled for tonight."

"Oh... I see..."

"You sound disappointed."

"Perhaps, a little..."

"Well, why don't you come with me? I'll let you ride on the Merry-go-round if you'd like."

"...What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just seems to me that you get bored sitting in that cage all day."

"Can I ride the tiger?"

"Only if I get the dragon!"

"Alright."

* * *

Am I making LJ or anyone else too OOC? Let me know please!

Cookies for those who review!


	5. Chapter 5

shadowkitten12: Well, I try not to update on weekends, but here's a short fluff chap. Like cotton candy!

GigglingFangirl: Yes yummy cookies! I make cheesecake too!

JaneAndAnnaShenanigans: Slendy is quite popular isn't he?

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Lily was actually having fun with Laughing Jack.

After getting slightly dizzy from riding the merry-go-round 17 times, Lily stepped off the white tiger and fell on her rear.

Laughing Jack burst out laughing. It was the same as before, but this time, it didn't cause shivers up her spine. It was still creepy, but it didn't bother her anymore.

So she burst out laughing too.

"I like it." He said after he caught his breath. He stretched his hand out to her.

"You like what?" She asked taking his hand and standing up.

"Your laugh. It sounds... nice."

She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. Nobody had ever complimented her on anything besides her poetry. Except for Mable...

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome."

"*Yawn* Well, I think I need to get some sleep. There's more training and stuff tomorrow. Then I got to teach Sally and then there's the show."

"Huh... right." He sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Thanks. Again."

"Your welcome. Again."

Walking her back to her cage, Laughing Jack said, "So, are you still sore?"

"Hmmm... Not as much."

"That's good." He reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Lily."

She blushed. That was the first time he used her name...

"Goodnight, Laughing Jack."

* * *

Short and sweet...

R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6

shadowkitten: sorry for not updating yesterday, I had stuff I had to do in town. But I made some cheesecake and cookies for everyone as an apology.

Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, nothing, nada. Minus Lily of course...

* * *

It had been a week since Lily had been brought to the Monochrome circus. Every day she would practice juggling to where she got some of the balls to stay in the air for at least 3 minutes. Then she would teach Sally poetry while Jeff and his dog Smile would hang around while keeping an eye on Sally. The show was going great too. The crowd loved her singing, and Lily was happy to be appreciated.

Then there was the evenings in which her and Laughing Jack would hang out around the park. The time he coaxed her on the roller coaster she freaked out and clung to him the entire time. And whenever she turned in, he would always brush her hair behind her ear and tell her goodnight.

So the morning he didn't show up at breakfast, she grew a little worried.

Instead it was a man with no face and a black trench coat and fedora.

"You must be Lily... My aren't you a pretty thing..." came a voice that echoed in her head.

"Uhm... thanks... Where's Laughing Jack?"

"My brother sent him to the human realm on a job. So he asked me to keep an eye on you while he was gone."

"...Your brother... You must mean the Slender man..."

"Bingo. Pretty and clever... too bad your taken. I am the Sexual Offender man, but you can call me Smexy."

"What do you mean taken?"

"Meaning your Laughing Jack's prey. He can do with you as he pleases. For example, if you were mine..." what he whispered in her ear made her blush worse than a tomato.

"You perv! As if!"

"Just kidding gorgeous."

"Sure you were..."

"It doesn't mean Jack wouldn't do it to you too, of course."

"H-he wouldn't!" The thought of her and Jack that way...

"Oh dear..."

The Sexual Offender man burst out laughing.

"You seem rather attached to him don't you?"

"If I am it's none of your business!"

"Your so sassy... I like that in a woman. I really wish I could have met you before Jack had gotten you. We could have had some fun..."

"Ugh! Man you are a pest aren't you?!"

"Well, anyways, Jack told me that he trusts you enough to let you roam the circus grounds on your own, but not to go off the grounds by yourself. If you feel the need to go off grounds, you are to call for me and I will take you wherever you wish to go. As long as it's in the under-realm."

She really didn't want to do anything at the circus by herself, so she thought about it, then said, "...Can I visit Sally?"

"If you wish..."

"Alright. Let me bathe and get dressed, ALONE, and I'll be ready."

"*Chuckle* Sure thing..."

* * *

After washing off behind the curtain in her cage, and changing into some clothes Laughing Jack had gotten for her, she called out the perverted Slender's name.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then hold my hand and I'll teleport you to my brother's mansion."

"...I guess..."

Cautiously grabbing the Sexual Offender man's hand, she suddenly was thrust through a black vortex. When the initial shock of what just happened faded, she noticed she was standing in a large rose garden behind a giant mansion.

"This is my rose garden. Don't pick any of them unless you want to be raped by me. Not that I care either way, but Laughing Jack would be upset if I did so to his favorite attraction."

Stepping away from the beautiful roses in all colors and patterns, Lily asked "May I see Sally now, or are you going to screw around with me all day?"

"My niece is inside waiting for you."

"Well, it was a displeasure meeting you. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home."

With that, she walked up to the door leading from the garden to the mansion, and knocked on it.

Two minutes later, another Slender appeared. This one dressed in a polka-dotted suit. Unlike the Sexual Offender man, this Slender had a face.

"Oh my! A pretty young lady is visiting us today! How delightful! What is your name miss?"

His enthusiasm was quite contagious. "Oh I am Lily Johnson, Sally's poetry teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.?"

"I am the Splendor man! Sally has told me about you at her tea parties! Your poetry is something I must say! So what brings you to the Slender residence dear?"

"I came to visit Sally since I have a day off. Is that alright?"

"Of course! You you can join Sally and I for tea!"

"Thank you. Your so kind Mr. Splendor man."

"Oh call me Splendy! Now come in! But take your shoes off at the door. Trendy hates dirt on the floor..."

Doing as he asked, Lily stepped inside the kitchen area of the mansion.

"This place is so big! I could never get used to living in something so large..."

"I was born here, so was Smexy, Trendy, and Slendy..."

"So where is Sally?"

"Trendy is making a dress for her, so she's trying it on in his workshop I suppose. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"I would most appreciate it."

"This way."

* * *

Well, that's it for now, again, sorry for not updating yesterday...

R&R plz!


	7. Chapter 7

shadowkitten: okay pplz, I am really sorry for not updating the past couple of days(I blame the winter blues...)... I made a giant cheesecake as an apology as well as some more cookies... But anywho, to those of you who are into my creepypasta poetry, there's a friend of mine on youtube who is making narrated videos for them. Her name is Squeaky McScaresalot, so check her out if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack diddly squat... I only own my ideas and Lily.

* * *

After spending the day with Sally, which included a tea party with her, Splendy and Trendy, Lily grew tired.

Telling Sally goodbye, she walked outside, and called for the Sexual Offender man.

"He's busy." Came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, Lily saw yet another Slender. And there was no doubt in her mind, this was the Slender man...

"You're the Slender man..." she said faintly.

"That I am human child. And you are Lilith Johnson, property of Laughing Jack, and teacher of poetry to Sally."

"Yes sir..."

"My brother had business to attend to, so I will be the one to send you home. But, there is something I must talk to you about first."

"Yes sir?"

"Being human in our world, you are susceptible to attacks from other monsters. Even Jack can't keep you safe forever."

"Pardon me sir, but what are you saying?"

"Most humans only live a few months at the longest here in our realm. If you wish to live longer, you must become one of our kind."

"... And kill my own kind?"

"It may seem like a bad thing to do, but we are doing the world a favor. If it wasn't for us, the world would have been destroyed long ago."

"I know what your doing is for mankind and all other living thing's good. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because your Sally's friend. She is my daughter, even though not by blood. So if she thinks your important, so do I."

"...Is it alright if I think on it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you..."

Thus, the Slender man opened a portal and sent Lily to the Monochrome circus.

* * *

_'What should I do? Be human and die, leaving Sally sad that I'm gone, or become a monster and kill humans...'_

This was what went on through Lily's head as she paced back and forth in front of her cage.

She was so wrapped up in thought, she didn't notice someone slowly sneaking up behind her until a set of claws raked across her back, cutting through her shirt.

Shrieking in pain, Lily turned to see an ugly human-like creature raising it's sharp claws for another attack.

Kicking the creature in the jaw, it was stunned for a second.

Running away from the cage, Lily headed towards a random tent, hoping someone was in there that could help her.

However it was empty, but seeing a wardrobe, Lily jumped inside and yanked the doors behind her.

Staying quiet, while holding the doors shut, she realized there would be a blood trail that followed her.

However, it seemed suspiciously quiet.

Surely the creature would have noticed the blood?

Then there were footsteps.

_'Oh my god! Please no!'_

Tears began to form in her eyes.

The wardrobe opened and Lily screamed, covering her eyes.

"Lily?! Are you okay?!"

It was Laughing Jack.

"*hic* *hic* N-no. Something tried to attack me! So I hid in here..."

"...The Rake..."

"Is that w-what that thing was?*hic*"

"Come on, we need to fix those cuts immediately. Or else you'll bleed to death."

Picking her up, he carried her to a room decorated in black and white all over.

Setting her on a black bed, Jack grabbed a medical kit.

"Take your shirt off and lay down."

Blushing, Lily sat there.

"I'll turn around while you do it. Just hurry up."

He turned around.

She timidly took her shirt off and laid down.

Grabbing some disinfectant, he said, "This will hurt a lot, so scream into the pillow if you need to."

Grabbing the pillow she nodded.

He sprayed her back as she screamed bloody murder into the pillow.

"Now I'm going to bandage it. So stay calm."

Wrapping long white bandages around her body, Lily couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

But he was being so gentle. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"..."

Covering her chest, she sat up very slowly.

"I want to know why you are so nice to me. At first you said I was just an attraction here at the circus. But then you-"

She stopped when he gently grabbed her face between his claws. He leaned down.

"Because lollipop,"

His lips gently brushed her own.

Lily's eyes widened. It was her first kiss...

"Your the only human girl who will look me in the eye and say she's not terrified of me."

She didn't know what to say... What could she say?

All she could think is how his lips felt on hers.

"Lay down now and don't move. Just relax. The show is canceled until your completely better."

It was then she realized, she was in love with Laughing Jack...

* * *

I hope none of you are disappointed. I will do a rewrite if anyone wants me to. I've just been so depressed lately. I tried to write when I wasn't in a creative mood, and it usually doesn't end up too well.

I won't be updating again til sometime after Friday. So happy holidays if you celebrate any!


	8. Chapter 8

shadowkitten: Alright. Here's another chapter as promised. But before I write another, I must know, do you want lemons or no lemons? I don't want to offend anyone by either writing one when they want the story clean, or not writing one because someone wants lemons. And if you want one how far it should go. It's up to you. Personally I want a lemon or two in this story, but I don't want to chase anyone away because of my preferences. I must know first before writing.

And to my readers who reviewed, thank you for your support!

Discalimer: I own nothing

* * *

Lily couldn't believe it.

How had she fallen in love with Laughing Jack in such a short amount of time?

She lay there on his bed, thinking of how it could have happened.

And the thought of how his lips felt so gently pressed against hers wouldn't fade.

She felt her face burning with a blush.

He had left to handle the creature that attacked her. Apparently, the Rake was another pasta with a love for human flesh.

So with her standing out in the open alone was like the ringing of a dinner bell...

The sting of the claw marks on her back would be a reminder never to do that again.

Jack had said that it would leave scars on her for life, but she didn't care. At least she got away.

But to think that it was only a matter of time before another pasta would attack her and in all possibility kill her was a chilling fact.

The Slender man had told her such. And Laughing Jack couldn't protect her forever...

But he had also told her of a way to protect herself. Become one of them...

"But if I do, that means I would kill other humans. I understand they do it for a special purpose, but... And then there's the fact that if I die because I don't do it, Sally would miss me... And I would miss Jack."

"Man you talk a lot..." Came a female voice.

"Who's there?" Lily said.

Out of the shadows stepped a female version of Laughing Jack.

"I'm Laughing Jill, I'm Jack's sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah. Don't you see the resemblance?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen you around here before..."

"That's because as co-owner of the Monochrome Circus, I am quite busy taking care of the financial part of the business. Jack handles the attractions."

"Oh..."

"I heard you have the hots for my big bro."

"...Y-you heard that?"

"Yup. You should learn to stop thinking aloud."

"Please don't tell him..."

"Shy are we?"

"...Yes."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. As long as you stop thinking so loudly no one will be the wiser."

"I'll try. But what else did you hear?"

"I heard you say the Slender man offered to make you into a pasta. You should do it. It's quite tiring on my brother to keep an eye on you 24/7. Plus, Slender man doesn't make just ANY human into one of us. It's an honor to be considered a candidate for such."

"...But I don't want to end up killing someone I know or one of their descendents one day. I don't want to seem ungrateful, but-"

"When it's time for a human to go, they usually end up in a better place if we kill them before they are tainted. If not they stay in limbo until they're purified. It's better for them that way."

"...You may be right. I've decided. I'll do it."

"You've decided already?"

"Yes. I just have to tell the Slender man."

* * *

When Laughing Jack came back from handling the Rake, he looked tired.

"Thank you for watching Lily, Jill."

"Not at all bro. See you later."

Jill left waving goodbye to Lily.

"I like your sister."

"Thank you."

"You look tired. Maybe I should go to my cage now."

"No. Your staying here."

"But this is your room. Where will you sleep?"

"Where do you think?" He said with a smirk.

"J-jack... I don't think..."

"Your too injured to move until tomorrow and I have no where else to sleep. So naturally I would sleep with you. Right Lollipop?"

"I-i-i..."

"Shhh... I won't try anything. Unless you want me too..." He said with a wink.

As he blew out the lantern and laid down next to her, Lily's heart was racing.

He was so close...

"J-jack..."

"Yes?"

Seeing no way out of it she said "...Goodnight."

Reaching over and kissing her forehead he said, "Good night Lily."

* * *

Again, let me know if you guys want lemons.

R&R


End file.
